


THE SPHERE

by Crybaby_TOOgether



Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [4]
Category: The Boyz [ the b ]
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Juhwall, M/M, Moonbae, Soulmate AU, bbangmil, i miss hyunjoon :(, nyukyu, sangric, ships, sunhak, the boyz ot12 - Freeform, why won't y'all ship juhwall they're cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_TOOgether/pseuds/Crybaby_TOOgether
Summary: soulmate au where the first thing your soulmate says to you the first time you met is tattooed somewhere in your body, and while juyeon has a simple and unhelpful 'hey,", hyunjoon has something unique and very long.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | Ji Changmin, Kevin Moon | Jacob Bae, Kim Sunwoo | Ju Haknyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Kim Younghoon, Lee Juyeon |Heo Hyunjoon
Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. pro

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is from a prompt generator so idea is not mine thank you very much!

[ what is this for lmao im new to this + stream the boyz rtk performances it counts as a vote for the final thingy i saw this from twitter !!! ]  
[ i finally know what this is so here we go !! ]

"hey!" 

"i love your voice, i also love you."

"are you two twins?"

"this is a dare, i'm sorry."


	2. KITTEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why need a summary when you can just read it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY KNEW HOW TO START A CHAPTER

your soulmate's first words to you would be tattooed somewhere on your body, and while other's has an unhelpful greetings, cringey words and empty insults, some has a unique, and very long. but not too long for it to be a paragraph, it was more like a sentence more than a phrase. 

but hyunjoon found it a little weird. like, who would say, "you look so cute i wanna keep you in my pocket can i?" to someone they just met? 

apparently, his soulmate would. because that's exactly what it says on his mark, tattooed on his collarbones. he was staring at it on the mirror, he didn't wear his shirt yet, him and his half brother kevin, was going to this cute pet cafe. and honestly he doesn't want to go because hes feeling lazy, but once he heard he's meeting kevin's soulmate he immediately agreed, besides, there will be cats. the most precious furries in the world. 

he was hesitant at first, because kevin is allergic. but then he said the meeting place was just at the cafe, they would plan the hangout once they met each other. kevin said he brought all his friends, which include chanhee, and the sunhak couple that hyunjoon set up. and his soulmate, brought his too. 

hyunjoon heard a knock on the door, which was his cue to wear his shirt [ or a cute cat hoodie that has a cat ears on the hood ] and went outside to go with kevin. 

"is this it?" lee juyeon gasps once they went inside the cafe, turns out the cafe has two sides, the first room was wheree the cafe is at, where you order food while the was another room that they like to call as pet paradise, where cute kittens, puppies, even squirrels, and pandas! resides. 

the dancer couldn't be more happier, his fellow dancer changmin and his fellow lee, jaehyun went with him to go inside. jacob was left with younghoon, sangyeon and eric. "oh my kittens look changmin!" juyeon was full on cat lover mode the second he went inside, jaehyun was busy with the puppies while changmin was having a barking contest with a puppy. 

"jacob texted me, he said they'll be here within ten minutes. with a few friends." jaehyun said then put his phone inside his pocket, "that's still ten minutes so we'll still play with these cuties." he coo at the cute pupy who was sitting in front of him. 

"i think he likes me!" juyeon said as he brushed the fur of the black kitten on his lap. "i can literally keep him inside my pocket!" 

"juyeon!" the two gasped, he laughed. "i won't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet next update will probably longer but don't expect because you will be disappointed! this will be a short story tho so it is most likely to be finished soon :) i'll post my wattpad works here too lol


	3. MEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY HUHUHU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

chanhee and sunwoo were bickering in the background, sunwoo was in haknyeon's embrace while chanhee was somehow in front of him. [ they were supposd to be ibeside each other, chanhee, sunwoo and haknyeon- in that order, but since sunwoo was in hanknyeon's embrace he was now facing chanhee ]. 

hyunjoon was used to the noise, because they always did that everywhere and everytime. even haknyeon wasn't complaining, also kevin, the oldest inside the car, who likes peace and quiet. they would bicker with the smallest things, and for strangers that sounds frustrating, but to the three of them? it's comforting. 

because the moment one they kept quiet and bot gave everyone a silent treatment, chanhee suddenly broke down into tears in kevin's arms and that was the first in years and hopefully the last that they'd seen him cry. 

they didn't told the reason, but it was obvious. 

the car stopped and kevin was the first to go out, but not before texting jacob they were already here, opening the door for hyunjoon. chanhee scoffs, "favoritism." he says. kevin just laughs at him, and mocked him, "and what about it?"

they went inside and haknyeon scanned the room, because kevin was trying to stop sunwoo from shouting any unnecessary words that will probably get them in trouble. he saw a man who was staring intently at them and smiled, "found them. sunwoo baby!" he said and the boyfriend went to his side almost immediately. kevin smiled and went to the table to greet jacob with a kiss. they introduced each other and moonbae planned their date while sunhak and younghoon planned where they would want to go.

hyunjoon went to the pet section with chanhee, ( "i'm only coming because kevin says so," "hyung, i also preffer haknyeon hyung than you." "this kid-" ) opening the door and hyunjoon immediately lit up once he saw the kittens. 

he went to pet every single one who was in front of him, sometimes using both hands, not leaving anyone. chanhee was singing along to some songs that hyunjoon found familiar [ it was aswe by oneus ] when he raising an eyebrow at a kitten, "meow." the kitten said.

"and why are you staring at me?" he asks. hyunjoon giggled, "hyung, the kitten says you're pretty." 

chanhee narrowed his eyes at the cat [ hyunjoon ] then stared at the kitten [ the cat ], "i'll just continue singing." he said. 

hyunjoon was playing with the kitten, when suddenly a puppy ran into him, "hey!" he says as he looks at the puppy and the kitten. the kitten looks a little startled. 

he wore his hood and tried to put the kitten on his head, kind of stupid to be very honest, then smiled cutely. "aw," he said. 

then he feels someone ruffles his hoodie, "hey!" he pouted, the guy just coo, "you look so cute! i wanna keep you in my pocket, can i?" he says.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like it tho


End file.
